betrayed VS betrayer
by mattsudoku
Summary: kronus is veiw of the war and a little percabeth later CONTIUED
1. Chapter 1 kronus is a wus

betrayed V.S betrayer

_**I do not own mythology or POJ rick and greece do**_

Chapt 1 - Kronus is a wussy

Kronus POV

_**after the original titan war..**_

"I will be back my children and when I do the heroes will be monsters and the angels will be demons you won't be able trust your own brother"

Then everything went black and i felt a warm sensation it was lava dripping down my back!! "Owwwwwwwwwwww get it off me"!!

But i couldn't see anybody only darkness.Then I felt a cold feeling "I Kronus lord of time was feeling pain"!! I will kill my children and there children. And then one thought went through my head

"Aw man I lost to my own son"!! "Me mighty Kronus got his butt kicked by puney zues"!! "It's the same as a snail killing a dinosaur"!! Then I saw a little bug. I would have swashed it but a part of my punnishment was I had fear."First let me explain something about my punishment"

1. I can feel pain

2. I am mortal

3. I have fear

4. I am forever suronded by ants that scare the tarturus out of me

5. I am on every saturday night on a TV show called Kronus the wussy where it shows me scared of a ant,cold air and other pithetic things

6.Once a millenium i get to watch half an hour of TV

7. I don't get food untill i get five stars on my show

"I will give this punishment to my son as soon as a foolish demi-god comes along to get me out of here"!!

"I can wait an eternity for the oracle told me all about Luke Castilian and he will be mine"!!

_**One eternity later...**_

Luke came and i am rising soon the end of the world will come and only three people stand in my way...

1. Percy Jackson

2. Thailia

3. Nico Di Angilo...

I already got rid of thailia from her going to the hunters

I know percy's weekness... Annabeth

Now Nico is the troubled one, How do i get nico to join me?

hope you liked it!! reveiw

The more reveiws the faster i'll update


	2. Chapter 2kronus is's torture

betrayed V.S betrayer

_**I do not own mythology or POJ rick and greece do**_

Chapt 2- Kronuses type of torture

**remember readers more reveiws faster updates also this is going into the war also**

**Kronus POV**

"Luke I have a mission for you" I bellowed... "What sir" He said with no emotion..."You have to do two things for me. Capture annabeth and nico"..."Yes sir. How long do I have"

"One week or you will have to go in the chmber for 48 hours"..."Understood" Then he ran out of the room. "Great soon I will rule the world and through the Gods and Demi-gods in tarturus" Even Luke he is just a pawn in this game."The real body I want is perces with that demi-god I will rule the world and underworld wahhahahaha"

**Luke POV**

As i walked up to camp I felt a sword on my neck. "hey percy just make this easy and quit now"

"Why are you here" he said as I knowked riptide off my neck.

" oh just following orders and those involve annabeth" I said with a grin

**Percy POV**

"leave her alone"!! I yelled maby a little too loud because I lost my breath after.

"Now now Percy I won't leave without a fight" He said like he was about to roll over laughing

I lunged with riptide but he blocked and this went on untill I couldn't feel my hands so I willed the water to help but when I did I blacked out the last thing I saw was Luke carring a wounded Annabeth away...

**Luke POV**

After that fight I only got wounded once, a new record!!  
"I better go do part two of my **_to do list_** but first let me drop off annabeth.  
"Oh lord Kronus I have brought you Annabeth I have 6 days to find Nico.  
"good luke now go finish **_time is wasting"_**

**_Kronus POV_**

"Ahwwwwwww I love it when luke is gone it's so quite and peacful"  
"Oh crud he's coming"  
"Oh lord Kronus I have brought you Annabeth I have 6 days to find Nico.  
"good luke now go finish **_time is wasting"_**

**_Percy POV_**

"Chiron let me go get Annabeth" I pleaded  
"Percy it is a trap can't you see **It is a trap!!** The centaur said  
" I don't care she is probly being tortured"...

**_Annabeth POV_**

"Let me go right now"!!  
"Now now Annabeth Luke didn't want me to do this but your room will be in the chamber for now on"  
Then two monsters grabbed me and put me in a dark room where i was chained and force to watch the most horrible thing ever...

**Elmo and barney speak politics...**

**Hope you liked it reveiw and i will update... also give sugestions of how nico will deal with luke**


End file.
